l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Kitsu Sokori
Kitsu Sokori was a Mahō-tsukai of the Lion Clan. Ambition The daughter of a minor lord of the Kitsu family, Kitsu Sokori was a talented and ambitious samurai who took to her studies as a shugenja with great eagerness. She performed admirably, and she showed great talent with her family's unique method of speaking with ancestors. Despite her abilities, her father favored her older brother, who was not only his firstborn, but also the child with whom he felt the greater affinity. Sokori believed it was her right to be named her father's heir, due to her superior talent and intellect. Mask of the Oni, pp. 3-4 Mahō-tsukai Leaving Lion Lands Eventually, Sokori decided to discreetly dispose of her brother. She stumbled upon an ancient mahō scroll in a small and forgotten temple. She used its blood magic to inflict a slow wasting disease on her brother, which finally killed him. Her heartbroken father retired and named a distant cousin as his heir. Enraged, Sokori left her family's lands, secretly vowing to acquire more power until she could take what was rightfully hers. Mask of the Oni, p. 4 Dark Tides In the years since that time, Sokori avoided drawing attention to herself by quietly focusing on forbidden research and the accumulation of power, eschewing any overt actions toward her goals. This changed when she arrived in Slow Tide Harbor. There, opportunists acting in league with Sokori abducted samurai in order to provide blood to fuel her magic. Gaku, a rōnin of formidable skill and strength, was her personal apprentice and agent. She had been using kidnapped peasants, and even samurai, delivered by her apprentice, for greater offerings. Her local cult was eventually uncovered by a group of Emerald Magistrates who were investigating the disappearance of opium-addicted samurai. Sokori fled onboard a fishing ship manned by enslaved samurai. Dark Tides, p. 2, 24, 30 Mask of the Oni Sokori's flight from Slow Tide Harbor forced her to accelerate her plans. She began focusing her malign attention on samurai of the Crab Clan, reasoning that they, of all Rokugani samurai, would be the most likely to have useful knowledge of blood magic. In Soft Breeze Village, a rather grubby coastal town in the Crane lands, she happened upon a washed-up rōnin named Hozumi, who had once belonged to the Hiruma family. She abducted and proceeded to torture him, learning a great deal about the Shadowlands. Eventually, she managed to summon the spirit of a Hiruma samurai who not only had survived the fall of Shiro Hiruma, but had also witnessed the start of a ritual performed by Hiruma Masami to counter the insidious power of Atsumari no Oni. She discovered the existence of the uncorrupted souls at Shiro Hiruma and attempted to enslave them to her will and re-summon the sorcerous oni to develop high prestige in the Shadowlands. Shortly before the discovery of Hozumi's body, Sokori obtained passage on a kobune ship heading south, bound initially for Broken Rocks Village, where she assaulted Daidoji Hideaki intending on collect the Crane's blood, but she was stopped by the timely arrival of a group of fisherfolk. Farther south, in Sunrise Village, she killed a minor Yasuki merchant maiden. In Wall above the Ocean Village coerced a peasant named One Thumb into helping her kidnap the young son of a Hiruma samurai stationed in the town as a Crab liaison to the Crane, killing the infant. Sokori carried on sailing south until she reached the lands of the Crab Clan. In Clear Water Village she robbed ancient maps from a samurai named Yasuki Keiji. These maps depicted the Hiruma lands in general, and the estate of Shiro Hiruma in particular, before they fell to the Shadowlands. Slowly, she had pieced together information on Shiro Hiruma, Atsumari no Oni, and Masami's ritual. Sokori traveled to Shiro Hiruma, where she planned to assemble and use the three keys specified by Hiruma Masami to end her ritual, release the souls of the fallen Hiruma samurai from Yume-dō, and cause Atsumari no Oni to return to Ningen-dō. By striking a deal with the oni, she hoped to gain power over the Hiruma who fell defending Daylight Castle by allowing the oni to corrupt them. The oni would use them as the beginning of an inexorably growing army with which it intends to invade Rokugan. At Shiro Hiruma she found Hiruma Tomoharu, the Hiruma Daimyō when the castle fell to the Maw. Tomoharu was alive, manacled within a cage of twisted stone, perpetually slick with blood. She tried to question him, but believing him to be of no real use to her, she did nothing for him and simply left him where he was. Eventually a group of samurai uncovered her maneuvers and disrupted them. Mask of the Oni, pp. 2-5, 25-26 See also * Kitsu Sokori/Meta Category:Lion Clan Members (TCG) Category:Mahō-tsukai